This invention relates generally to communications in a social networking system, and more specifically to communicating messages from an application, page, or other third party entity that has a presence on the social networking system to users of the social networking system.
Social networking systems maintain relationships between their users. Additionally, a social networking system allows users to interact with one another by sending messages, sharing content, and forming relationships within the social networking system. Users of a social networking system may be individual users or non-individual entities, such as a restaurant, retailer, brand owner, or business. These non-individual entities may maintain information about users in a user database, such as a customer resource management (CRM) database, but they do not have a convenient means for communicating to their customers through the social networking system.